The Story Between Events
by Moviefan18
Summary: When Caspian falls in love,he'll need all the help and advice he can get from his friends.Everything gets complicated when he's forced to marry a foreign princess for her family's money.Hope you like it.R&R!: D


Disclaimer:I don't own Narnia or any of its characters you'll read in this story,just my OC's such as Kayla & others.

(A/N):I gotta be honest with you,this story has little,(maybe none) relation with the original books/movies.It popped into my mind the other day & I had to write it.Please R&R!  
PS:This is my first fic,please go easy on it. : D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a story that was said to be part legend,part truth and part bedtime story.Maybe it was realistic,but it's been changeover the years into one of Narnia's most popular stories.

The story says that there was a time when the Pevensies and Caspian ruled together under Aslan's approval.

One day the hole country was getting ready for Caspian's birthday party that night.  
The halls were decorated with golden chandeliers,colorful flowers,a white,long carpet and glass sculptures.The throne room had a big chandelier with a thousand candles,windows with curtains as long as you could possibly imagine tied up with silver ropes to the sides and tables for the feast with beautiful silver wear.  
In one corner there was a mountain of presents:Everything from exotic flowers,paintings,jewels,golden necklaces with rubies & diamonds,robes,metal and wooden chests also with jewels and simpler things some people could only afford or make themselves like little bottles of perfume,wine or rum,jars of honey,fresh fruits and jars of honey and fruits...,Oh!And a white cat who seemed to like Lucy better (No one knows where he came from,but that's another story).

It was like a fairytale:kings and queens with wonderful clothes,animals and other creatures dancing,a beautiful castle and other things.Needless to say Caspian got a lot of "Congratulations,your Majesty" and specially presents.And also needless to say everyone was saying (and exaggerating) just how good their presents were,until came in a man with a long,black robe and a few knifes in his belt.He didn't make a very good first impression with anyone in the crowd.He had a face that made you hate him before even knowing him.

"Your Majesties" he said once he'd made his way between the crowd,after he bowed and was now standing a few meters from the thrones "If I may introduce my self.My name is Zan Shei..." and them he said that he'd come from Avra just for this celebration,how beautiful the place was,etc.,etc.,etc.

"Well that's all very kind of you,but aren't you going to give him anything?" asked Edmund after a while when he was starting to loose his patience.He had a straight face,he didn't like that man but he wasn't sure why.He was soon to find out.

Apparently,Edmund had the same effect on Zan because he had a face like he couldn't wait to get over with something,whatever it was,and get out of there.

"Of course!" he said after about three seconds with a forced smile "And I think you will appreciate more than anyone.The most prized possession you could have in this life."

"I thought life was the most prized possession you could have in this life." replied Edmund.

"True enough,unless you make that two lives." he had a happy expression like he'd been waiting for that moment for a long time.He shouted a few words in a language no one understood.From the back of the room came two men holding a girl by her arms even in she had her wrists tied up with a thick rope which was obviously hurting her because the rope (which used to be white) was now red.She seemed really young,about one or two years younger than Caspian.She had long, curly brown hair,amber eyes and darker skin that anyone in that room.It was like honey or apricot jam (Have you seen tha Indians that live in the forestsof South America?It was like that.)

Edmund & Peter were shocked...specially Edmund.No wonder he didn't like that man!  
Susan was curious:she hoped she was a dancer even if in the back of her mind she knew no dance required the dancer being tied like that and if it did,she was sure it wouldn't be so serious or realistic,and both Lucy and specially Caspian thought she was pretty.Caspian's reaction was more than a little obvious.His face was glowing with a charming smile.

"Caspian,I know you like her but come back.I don't want any drool on my clothes..." joked Peter, still shocked by the scene.(Lucy was the only one who giggled petting the little cat)

"Huh?...Oh!" Caspian just noticed he was making a fool out of himself.He claered his throat and put on a serious face.

"I don't think this is either the time or place for jokes,Peter" replied Edmund.

"Sorry" he said just to keep the conversation flowing "I wonder what they're going to do with her"

"Don't you think it's obvious?" asked Susan.

"Fine,everyone's against me today." Peter whispered to himself.

"As I was saying,your Majesty" announced Zan "this is about the best present one can get.She'll do everything you ask her and more.And the beauty of it is you don't have to pay her."

"The beauty of it is actually her beauty" whispered Caspian but the men where close to him and the girl heard him.She laughed to her insides even if she refused to look at him.

"And why do you think this is the most "prized possession" as you described it?" he asked in a louder voice. 

"All you have to give her is clothes,a place to sleep and food...other than that,she's free.She's silent(most of the time) and she takes orders from everyone superior to her."

The girl was surprised someone could talk about a person like that when she was standing in front of him.

"Just look at this" Zan continued.He said a few words in the foreing language and one of the men took out a knife from his belt,placed it a couple of inches in the air and cut the rope from the girl's hands(it looked dramatic,but if he cut the rope otherwise it would have take him forever).

The first thing the girl did was rub her wrists full of scars,fresh and dried blood.Then she gave Zan a dirty look and talked to him in the strange language and apparently,it was something really bad because he got furious.

"Come here" he said with a firm tone holding her right arm and pulling her in front of the thrones.

"You will do what I tell you and bow to your kings" he told her.

"You can't and won't tell me what I have to do because I am not a dog" she said "No man is ever going to tell ma what to do,specially you." 

"Why,you..." replied Zan

"That won't be necessary.If she doesn't want to bow..." said Lucy before Zan cut her off

"With all due respect,your Majesty.This girl is like a wild horse:delicate and if you are willing to take the risk she can be tamed.Maybe..."

"Well,you sure treat her with delicacy" said Edmund with a sarcastic tone.

The girl rolled her eyes and laughed a little.Zan was getting tired.

"If your intention was to make me look ridiculous,you go it.And it's not going to work anymore"  
he told the girl in a tone a little more than a whisper but only she could hear him "I told you to bow and that's what you're going to do,like it or not." but this time every one else could hear him.

"The queen said if I didn't wanted to.."

She couldn't finish,Zan finally lost it and pushed her so hard she fell flat on her face.When she tried to get up she felt Zan's foot and weight holding her down.When she realized there was nothing she could do,she put her head down.

"Sir,I'll appreciate it if you let her stand up."

"No.She's got to learn to deal with orders sooner or later...sooner is better" he said forgetting the so called 'proper' way to talk to a queen.

"Then let her go,I don't want her..." said Caspian finally after a long pause.Everyone was shocked because he obviously liked her.He didn't sound so convinced,though."I don't want a slave,I'd rather have a cat..." he said looking at the little white cat in Lucy's arms who looked at him proudly like he knew what that was all about..."She can be free" Zan let go of the girl after this and she was able to stand up.

Even to her own surprise,the girl was disappointed and a little sad but she tried to cover it with anger.

"If I don't want to be here and he's letting me go,why do I feel so bad?" those where the only words running inside her head.Truth was,she was starting to like him already.

"But Sir,she's got no where to go.If I let her go she'll die." said Zan

"What!That's not..." she started.Zan gave her another dirty look and got a good grip of her right arm so she just lowered her head.

"Well in that case,she can stay for a while.If she doesn't get used to everything,she can go"  
Caspian said very pleased with his decision.

"But Sir,she'll die if.."

"That's all.You're free to leave and thank you for the such an unusual present." said Caspian pointing to the door with one hand.

Zan was furious but at least he got rid of the girl.For now...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well,what do you think?Please review,I'd really like to know...If you liked it,I'm working on the next chapter and I think I'll have it done for next week.Again,please review: D 


End file.
